


La sed de unos ojos dorados

by MissTryHard



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: A Aaron le han dado tremenda paliza y necesita ayuda, Force-Feeding, Homoerotic fight, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Vampire Bites
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTryHard/pseuds/MissTryHard
Summary: Eloise (MC) se ve acorralada por un vampiro agresivo. Por suerte, Aaron llega a tiempo para protegerla. Pero ¿a qué precio? Cuando termina la pelea, Rafael es el responsable de asegurarse de que está bien.
Relationships: Aaron - Relationship, Rafael - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	La sed de unos ojos dorados

**Author's Note:**

> Por preferencias de las autoras, la existencia de Vladimir, Ethan y Beliath ha sido eliminada de este plano. MC se llama Eloise porque algún nombre tenía que tener.

El barro estaba helado contra su piel. Un ominoso relámpago se dejó oír, como si el escritor de su vida estuviera dispuesto a ponerle un final por todo lo alto.

Era lo mínimo si iba a morir asesinada a manos de un vampiro. Una escena de lo más romántica.

Los impactos contra los árboles le habían pintado la piel del rojo que tanto les gustaba a sus amigos y la bestia que se erguía a escasos metros parecía dispuesto a servirse cuando antes. En sus ojos, fríos, crueles, odiosos, podía leer el mensaje. Había acabado de jugar con ella.

Y aunque había sospechado que aquél iba a ser su destino desde que murió por primera vez en aquellos arbustos, aborrecía las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. Hubiera querido ser más fuerte, más poética, más heroica en sus últimos momentos.

Pero al final, todo se reducía a lágrimas, sangre y barro.

Con las manos temblorosas se arrastró, a duras penas, hacia el camino.

Rafael.

Iván.

Aaron.

Mataría por verlos aparecer, a cualquiera de ellos.

Pero, por supuesto, aquello era…

Un golpe sordo a su espalda la distrajo.

Reconoció la voz de su atacante en aquel quejido prácticamente animal.

¿Girarse o huir? ¿Qué era lo más sensato en aquella situación?

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión algo aterrizó frente a ella.

Unos ojos dorados la miraron con preocupación antes de fijarse en algún punto a su espalda.

Antes de que pudiera procesarlo, su aliado se había vuelto a lanzarse contra el tipo que había estado a punto de acabar con ella.

Aunque quería tener fe en su amigo, Eloise no las tenía todas consigo. Al fin y al cabo, nunca lo había visto luchar. ¿Y si su fuerza no bastaba para enfrentarse a la agilidad sobrenatural de su enemigo?

No es que pudiera comprobarlo: las siluetas se movían a su alrededor a una velocidad muy superior de la que podía procesar. No sabía si era a consecuencia de su velocidad o de lo escasa que estaba resultando ser su capacidad de pensamiento después de perder tanta sangre, pero tampoco tenía ganas de quedarse a comprobarlo.

Si Aaron perdía, más le valía estar lejos de su oponente para el final del combate.

Y, si ganaba, no saldría ileso; de eso no le cabía ninguna duda. En ese estado, le sería imposible llevarlo a la mansión: necesitaría ayuda.

***

Pese que era la única opción lógica, mientras se arrastraba de vuelta a casa, no podía dejar de pensar en lo despreciable que se sentía y en lo preocupada que estaba por Aaron.

Pero no tenía tiempo para autocompadecerse.

En un último esfuerzo, abrió la verja del jardín.

No le hizo falta llamarlos.

Probablemente atraídos por el olor de su sangre, Rafael e Iván ya habían ido en su busca.

Aunque el hambre y el deseo estaban claramente dibujados en los ojos de Iván, se limitó a dar un paso atrás y contuvo un escalofrío mientras les resumía la situación.

Se negó con firmeza a recibir ningún cuidado de parte de cualquiera de los dos y los urgió a ayudar al español. No se lo perdonaría jamás si le pasaba algo grave por su culpa.

Sin embargo, pese a su insistencia, Rafael, que se consideraba su responsable desde lo que eligiera aquella noche, tumbada en un rosal manchado de sangre, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola en aquel estado. Con voz firme mandó a Iván delante y prácticamente la cargó hasta su habitación, puesto que sus piernas cada vez le fallaban más.

Cuando Eloise, al borde de un ataque de nervios ahora que empezaba a asimilar todo aquello, le suplicó por enésima vez que se marchara, su amigo se limitó a sonreírle, tranquilizador como siempre:

“No se preocupe, señorita. Tengo total confianza en las habilidades de Aaron, más aún si cuenta con la ayuda de Iván. Iré en su ayuda en cuanto pueda asegurarme de que se encuentra bien; al fin y al cabo, será mucho más difícil recuperarla a usted que a él en caso de accidente.”

Rafael mantuvo la compostura todos y cada uno de los eternos segundos en los que atendió a Eloise, pero, en el mismo instante en el que cerró la puerta, salió de aquel papel absurdo.

¿Cómo iba a depositar ni un ápice de su confianza en aquellos dos?

Ganarían aquella pelea, por supuesto, pero ¿a qué precio? Si se dejaban llevar por sus instintos, la brutalidad les costaría cara, no le cabía duda.

Tenía que impedir que hicieran algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse. Y cuanto antes.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Eloise, no tardó en localizar a sus compañeros.

Y no le gustó lo que olió cuando llegó al claro en el que estaban.

El olor casi humano de Iván era el más llamativo, naturalmente, pero era ligero, apenas perceptible. Probablemente no tenía más que un par de arañazos.

También sentía el olor de su cáliz, profundamente entremezclado con la esencia de otro vampiro, uno desconocido, casi tan joven como Iván. Le fue difícil no torcer el gesto ante una fragancia tan penetrante. Le llenaba de ira no haber sido él el responsable de su muerte.

Eloise era su cáliz, su responsabilidad, y le había fallado al dejar la muerte de su atacante en manos de alguien más.

Al menos le había dolido, de aquello no cabía duda, no con aquel olor que llenaba el claro y todos los alrededores.

Pero entonces estaba el tercer aroma, de óxido, madera y tierra. Olía casi tan fuerte como el del recién fallecido y pertenecía, sin lugar a dudas, a Aaron. 

La suerte había querido que, por los nervios, se hubiera olvidado por completo de soltar las vendas y el esparadrapo que había usado con su cáliz.

Pero hasta ahí llegaba su generosidad.

Cuando se acercó a su amigo, con paso urgente, más que decidido, pudo comprobar que la profundidad de sus heridas era mayor de la que esperaba.

¿Cómo podía un vampiro tan joven tener tanto poder?

Aaron pareció leerle la mente.

“No es tan fácil defenderse cuando tienes que cubrir a otra persona.”

¿Había sido un error mandar a Iván?

Ah, no, era demasiado pronto para arrepentirse; ya tendría tiempo más adelante.

“Iván, ayúdale a quitarse la camisa.”

“Camiseta, Rafael.”

En el tono de Aaron detectaba una cierta socarronería, como si le criticara por adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos peor que él.

¿Acaso pensaba que era el momento adecuado para hacer bromas?

Le temblaban los puños de la fuerza con la que los estaba apretando.

No tenía derecho a estar tan pagado de sí mismo. No cuando apenas podía hablar sin contener un quejido.

Con su mejor cara de póker empezó a vendarlo. Tenía que desinfectar todo aquello en cuanto llegaran, pero por lo menos no se desangraría antes de llegar.

Se aseguró de apretar demasiado.

Desde luego, aquel soberano imbécil había demostrado que no le importaba el dolor.

Le pusieron la… camiseta otra vez, esperando que sirviera de algo para proteger los vendajes de la copiosa lluvia, y, a un paso insufriblemente humano, lo llevaron hasta la mansión.

***

“Iván, por favor, tráigame el resto del botiquín. Está en la habitación de Eloise. Ah, y ya que va, dígale que todo ha salido bien. Parecía muy intranquila cuando la he dejado antes.”

Cuando el neófito se marchó, Rafael se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente pesado que era Aaron. En un principio, había pensado en llevarle al pequeño salón, para que pudiera descansar en el sofá con cierta comodidad. Sin embargo, solo pudo llegar hasta la biblioteca antes de rendirse.

Si seguía arrastrándolo así, le haría más mal que bien.

Lo notaba en los suspiros de dolor que trataba de contener, si bien menos que cuando estaba Iván.

Probablemente no quería preocuparlo de más.

_¿Y a mí?_

Pensó.

_¿Has pensado en lo preocupado que estoy yo?_

_***_

Tomando la pequeña palangana con agua caliente que le ofrecía Iván, Rafael le sonrió antes de despedirle.

“Gracias, Iván. Puede marcharse.”

Iván parecía querer replicar, pero no debió de encontrar las palabras. Dirigió una mirada insegura a la puerta, pero, finalmente, decidió quedarse.

“Quiero ayudar.”

Aaron negó con la cabeza.

“No puedes ayudarme en esta situación. Estás obviamente agotado y yo no dejo de sangrar. No hacen falta muchas luces para saber que es una situación demasiado… complicada para que estés aquí.”

El rubio desvió la mirada, dolido. No podía decir que no lo entendiera.

“En ese caso, tal vez pueda ayudar a Eloise…”

“Parece olvidar que tampoco ha salido ilesa del claro. No, ya me he ocupado yo de ella. Lo mejor que puede hacer ahora mismo por Aaron… por todos, es asegurarse de que no tenemos más heridos esta noche.”

No se lo tomó del todo bien. Aunque no pudo ver su gesto de enfado e impotencia o la manera en la que apretaba los puños mientras daba grandes zancadas hacia la salida, sí que escuchó el portazo seco con el que se despidió.

_Ah, mañana tendré que hablar con él._

Pensaron ambos, acostumbrados ya a su papel de cuidadores.

Pero aquel no era el momento.

Una vez más, Aaron se dejó descamisar por Rafael, que, con cuidado, retiró las vendas empapadas que le había puesto no hacía tanto.

Rafael, capaz de detectar las heridas por el insistente olor de la sangre, fue limpiándolas con cuidado antes de aplicar una solución desinfectante.

Deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado, le preguntó a su amigo:

“¿Son muy profundas?”

Podía deducir que eran grandes, puesto que cubrían prácticamente todo el torso de Aaron, pero no estaba seguro de si sangraban tanto por la zona y el número o si había algo más preocupante.

Pero Aaron lo tranquilizó.

“No ha tocado ningún órgano, si te refieres a eso.”

_Aunque la del pecho es más profunda de lo que me gustaría. Y tampoco las tengo todas conmigo con la de mi espalda._

“Bien. Esperemos que esto baste para que pueda aguantar el día.”

Más tranquilo, resumió la tarea con toques delicados hasta que, finalmente, terminó. Deslizó las manos por los distintos objetos del botiquín, en busca de las vendas más nuevas. Estirándolas sobre la superficie de los cortes, comprobó que eran ligeramente elásticas.

_Desde luego, esta época tiene invenciones maravillosas._

Aaron, aunque débil, se sentía seguro en manos de Rafael y obedeció a todas sus instrucciones sin rechistar, aunque él hubiera actuado de otra manera de estar al cargo.

La lluvia repiqueteaba contra las ventanas con tanta fuerza que ahogaba las respiraciones y el sonido del metal contra el metal de las tijeras.

_***_

Ninguno de los dos lo dijo, pero, una vez terminados los primeros auxilios, no cabía duda. Se había perdido demasiada sangre.

No era suficiente.

Aaron, pálido por primera vez en muchos años, estaba claramente al borde del desvanecimiento.

“Tienes que alimentarte, Aaron.”

“... desgraciadamente, eso parece.”

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.

“No vas a tocar a mi cáliz. También ha perdido demasiado. Aunque la mordieras, te quedarías con ganas de más.”

“¿Y qué pretendes hacer? No falta tanto para que salga el sol. Traer a alguien, morderlo y devolverlo a tiempo se complicará demasiado. Sobre todo si os tenéis que ocupar tú e Iván solos. No creo que esta noche vaya a valer de mucho.”

“¿Y dejarlo aquí? Hasta mañana. Si se queda inconsciente…”

Aaron abrió mucho los ojos. Era la primera vez que escuchaba una sugerencia tan basta de labios de Rafael. Nunca había forzado a un humano, que él supiera. 

“¡No digas tonterías! No vamos a secuestrar a nadie. También está el asunto del cuerpo del vampiro… tenemos que ocuparnos de eso.”

“Mañana. Ahora, tenemos asuntos más urgentes que atender. Si no te alimentas de un humano, tendrás que alimentarte de un vampiro, Aaron.”

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que Aaron se vio dándole la razón con un asentimiento antes de darse cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que estaba diciendo.

“¿Qué?”

“Bueno, es lógico, ¿no? Necesitas sangre.”

Aaron lo interrumpió y se levantó de la silla a toda prisa.

“¿Qué estás diciendo, Rafael? No pienso morderos. Esto se arreglará con una buena noche de descanso.”

Rafael suspiró. Parecía cansado. Dio un paso en su dirección.

“Los dos sabemos que no se arreglará con una noche de descanso. No te pongas en peligro por un estúpido tabú.”

Aaron dio otro paso hacia atrás. Bajo la escasa luz de la biblioteca, el vampiro de gesto serio a apenas unos metros de él le resultaba amenazador, mucho más que su anterior oponente.

“¿De qué hablas? No se trata de ningún tabú. Simplemente, me niego a haceros daño.”

Una ceja se asomó sobre la venda de color vino de Rafael, arqueada, incrédula.

“No me digas que parezco el tipo de persona que se vería superada por un mordisco.”

Una vez más, ambos dieron un paso, Aaron hacia atrás, Rafael hacia delante. Entonces, el español se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación.

Por favor. Era Rafael. ¿Por qué estaba dejando que le intimidara?

“Basta. Eres mi amigo y no tengo ninguna intención de morderte. Mañana a primera hora encontraré a alguien. Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi esta noche, pero creo que será mejor que te marches. Mañana todos estaremos más tranquilos.”

Rafael tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no terminar lo que otro había empezado en aquel claro. Cómo podía ser tan denso aquel hombre.

_El problema es que no vas a llegar a mañana en ese estado._

“No hay necesidad de arriesgarse a que te ocurra algo antes de mañana. Mucho me temo que no pareces estar pensando con claridad. Quiero pensar que se debe al cansancio y la falta de sangre. Pero, precisamente porque valoro nuestra larga amistad, no tengo intención de permitir que te pongas en peligro.”

Aaron había tenido suficiente.

“¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Obligarme a morderte?”

“¿Vas a hacerme llegar a esos extremos, Aaron?”

Aaron se irguió cuan largo era. Sabía que Rafael no podía verlo, pero se sentía mucho más seguro de sí mismo así; le ayudaba a ignorar el hecho de que estaba acorralado contra las estanterías.

“Con el debido respeto, no creo que pudieras obligarme a nada.”

“Te noto muy seguro de ti mismo para estar cubierto de heridas que todavía no han dejado de sangrar.”

“Estás exagerando. Todavía podría contigo.”

Era mentira. Era una bravata tan obvia que se arrepintió al instante de haberla dicho.

Pero, qué demonios, verse así tras una estúpida pelea con un neófito de tres al cuarto le había tocado el orgullo y Rafael no dejaba de echar sal en la herida.

“No me subestimes. No te conviene.”

Rafael desenvainó la espada y Aaron palideció.  
_¿Va en serio?_

“No tendrás pensado acuchillarme por una discusión como esta ¿no?”

Rafael se mostró sorprendido, indignado y divertido en una sonrisa cambiante y ambigua que no hizo sino confundir más a Aaron.

_¡¿Va en serio?!_

Nunca pensó que su amigo fuera a ser tan orgulloso.

“¿No me has prestado atención? Llevo un buen rato diciendo que voy a cuidar de ti. Esta noche vas a beber de mi sangre, te guste o no.”

Y, acto seguido, ante los sorprendidos y febriles ojos de Aaron, se hizo un corte en la muñeca.

El aroma de la sangre que caía sobre el suelo era… más que embriagador. Contener el hambre que acababa de dispararse en su interior lo mareaba. La piernas empezaron a temblarle.

Con la desesperación propia de una presa, trató de encontrar una apertura más allá de Rafael, que, paradójicamente, había tomado el papel de cazador en todo aquello.

A su derecha…

No se lo pensó mucho.

Se lanzó como una flecha hacia la puerta, confiando en que Rafael estaría demasiado sorprendido para pararle antes de que pudiera llegar a su habitación.

_Con un poco de suerte…_

Ni siquiera terminó de pensar en qué hacer si aquél plan funcionara. En un parpadeo, Rafael se había sentado a horcajadas encima de Aaron y lo había inmovilizado contra el suelo.

_Bastardo._

“Te he dicho que no me subestimes.”

Le acercó la sangre a la cara, consciente de que el olor que emanaba de ella era un ataque directo a su determinación.

Aaron se apresuró a detenerle, tomándolo de las muñecas y Rafael se sorprendió de que todavía le quedara tanta fuerza.

Por suerte, eso era prácticamente lo único que le quedaba. No le fue difícil maniobrar para dejarlo con los guantes en las manos.

Aaron, viéndose superado con aquella situación, trató, una vez más, de huir. No quería hacerle daño, pero, ahora, además, colgaba sobre él la presión que supondría ceder ante la insistencia de su amigo. Se negaba en redondo después de una humillación como aquella.

Así que, mientras trataba de detener la mano sangrante con la izquierda, dirigió la diestra al abdomen de su adversario. Un empujón mientras se levantaba debería desestabilizarlo lo suficiente como para quitárselo de encima.

No contaba, por desgracia, con las heridas que, recién vendadas, le impidieron levantar el torso, mucho menos el resto del cuerpo.

Rafael lanzó la espada lejos y llevó su nueva mano libre al mentón de su rival, ahora en un agarre firme. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Aaron admitiera su derrota, pero verlo sometido tan fácilmente no dejaba de recordarle la urgencia de la situación.

“Creo que a estas alturas puedes permitirte herirme un poco en el proceso, como venganza.”

Aunque sonreía de manera educada, el mensaje, mientras dejaba que su sangre goteara por la mejilla de Aaron, estaba más que claro: se había cansado de jugar.

Y, de acuerdo a sus previsiones, el español pareció, al fin, entender que acababa de perder.

Resignado, dejó que el ciego posara la muñeca sobre sus labios.

_Ah, no hagas eso, sabes que me muero de hambre._

Tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para mantener la compostura.

Por muchas ganas que tuviera, desgarrar la muñeca de su amigo no era lo más educado.

Así que, con un cuidado infinito, se limitó a lamer las gotas que caían sobre su boca.

“Aaron…”

La voz de Rafael era prácticamente un susurro, su tono dejaba entrever un apuro que se parecía mucho a una súplica.

Pero Aaron estaba centrado en otras cosas, claro. Ante la presión de su amigo contra él, cedió y depositó un par de besos sobre la piel rasgada.

Daba gracias a no tener suficiente sangre como para sonrojarse, porque no podía dejar de pensar lo íntimo que era aquello mientras dejaba que su lengua se paseara tímidamente por la superfície de la herida.

“Aaron, _por favor_. No tenemos toda la noche.”

_Si sigues así me va a costar mucho separarme de ti._

Aaron, por su parte, pareció entenderlo de una vez.

_O no._

Suspiró, incapaz de creer que estuviera apartándose otra vez.

“Perdón. Perdón, me he dejado llevar. Con esto debería poder aguantar hasta mañana. Gracias.”

_Me considero una persona paciente, pero empiezo a pensar que te gusta ponerme a prueba._

“¿Me tomas el pelo? Es más que obvio que te falta mucho por beber. Muérdeme de una vez y haz las cosas como Dios manda.”

“...no.”

Aaron desvió la mirada, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara.

_¿Y si le muerdo y no puedo controlarme de verdad?_

No pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Rafael le apartó la muñeca de la cara. ¿Estaba atendiendo a razones al fin? Ah, en ese caso, debía de estar mejor de lo que pensaba. Sí. Seguro que el hecho de que la cabeza todavía le diera vueltas era porque la sangre todavía no había llegado a su cerebro.

“¿Rafael? ¿Qué vas…? ¡No!”

Trató de pararlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Para cuando le agarró del brazo, Rafael ya había enterrado sus propios colmillos en la herida.

“¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Estás loco?”

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir exigiendo explicaciones, la herida, que ahora sí que sangraba a borbotones, estaba otra vez en su boca, suplicándole que la probara.

“Puede que te hayas olvidado de cómo se hace después de llevarte algún golpe a la cabeza en el furor de la batalla. Bien, se supone que tienes que clavar los colmillos donde están las marcas. No deberías de tener muchas dificulta…”

Guardó silencio, pero una sonrisita triunfante le ocupó el rostro.

Avergonzado, Aaron dio gracias a que no pudiera verle la cara en aquella situación. No era propio de él, pero no había sido capaz de resistirse y había enterrado sus colmillos donde apenas unos segundos antes habían estado los de Rafael.

Rafael pareció intuir el dilema interno de su compañero. No sabía si de manera intencional o no, había llevado su mano libre a su frente, donde le peinó el pelo cobrizo hacia atrás con sus dedos largos y finos, más de pianista que de espadachín.

“No te preocupes. Bebe lo que necesites, yo te pararé cuando sea demasiado.”

Y, desesperado, Aaron bebió.

***

En el pasillo del segundo piso, Aaron se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación.

“Rafael.”

El ciego se giró hacia él, guiado por su voz.

“¿Qué?”

Ignorando los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, Aaron se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano con firmeza. Estaba, sin ninguna duda, completamente sanado y lleno de energía.

“Queda aún una hora para el amanecer. Permíteme agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí.”

De un tirón, lo arrastró hacia su habitación.

Rafael sonrió. Si estaba ofreciéndole ese tipo de agradecimiento, es que había vuelto a la normalidad.

“¿Entonces, me has perdonado lo de tirarte al suelo?”

“¿Perdonado? Oh, no. No, de hecho, tenía pensado vengarme.”

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con un anticlimático chirrido, pero ellos ya estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarle atención.

**Author's Note:**

> @MakotoRitsu en twitter/makoto-ritsu-art en tumblr y yo ideamos esta historia juntas, podéis maravillaros con su trabajo aquí:  
> https://twitter.com/MakotoRitsu/status/1256948714092081153  
> https://tmblr.co/Zm3nolYGOzbSWe00  
> https://twitter.com/MakotoRitsuArt/status/1256949595487297536?s=20  
> (La última es NSFW, abrid el enlace con responsabilidad).


End file.
